Mana Khemia Oneshots
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: A collection of the first chapters for my different plots of the Mana Khemia series. Stories can be adopted. Considered as MK1xMK2 drabbles.
1. Mana Khemia 3: Alchemic Revolution

**Need… to get… plot… outta my… mind…!**

**Okay, I will use Japanese honorifics here since I'm not comfortable with writing 'Mr' or 'Ms' too much. **

**Raze never had a proper mana and I consider Sulpher as a part of Vayne rather than his contractor.**

**I also haven't played Mana Khemia 2 (because my parents sold our PS2 a few years ago) but I did play Cross Edge so I only have a small background for Raze, Lily, Whim, and Reicher and none for the rest of them. I have no problem writing the characters of MK1.**

**After this, I will post other plots that have been stuck in my mind and my computer.**

**I hope you guys enjoy (or even adopt) these ideas!**

* * *

**Mana Khemia 3: Alchemic Revolution**

_**Vayne never died. When he stayed behind, he sealed himself away deep in the grounds of the original Al-Revis Academy. When Raze went to the ruins as part of their final assignment, he never expected to discover the Mana of any alchemist's dream; causing a worldwide uproar. Follows Vayne's ending. MK1xMK2.**_

**Setting: **Before the ending of MK2; An alternate ending.

_**Chapter 1: A Mana's Life**_

* * *

The two versions of Vayne panted as they both lost to their precious friends.

The Mana part of Vayne sighed with his arms crossed, "I'm surprised. I thought I… this power… was absolute…" He then went quiet as if someone talked to him through his mind. "Oh, I see… if that's the case… I guess that's fine, too…" He merged with the real Vayne who collapsed to the ground. _'…it's… over.'_

Nikki yelled in alarm. "Vayne!" Everyone huddled around him. Flay knelt down beside him. "Vayne, get a hold of yourself!" _'Nikki… and Flay…?'_ He blinked slowly. _'That's right, they're here.'_

That got the silver-haired teen to his senses. "Er… ah… what…?" Jess had tears welling up in her eyes. "Are you okay? Do you know who we are?" Vayne blinked before looking at them, horror evident in his eyes. He noticed their wounds and bruises. Memories of the fight from before came back to him. _'I… did those? How could I?'_ "I… fought all of you…?"

Anna smiled at him, full of humor. "Yes, but you lost. I think you've been slacking off on your training." The silveret smiled back. _'That's a relief. At least they managed to hold their own before I could do any real damage.'_ "So, I lost? Good…"

Pamela giggled, clutching her teddy bear tightly. "I'm so glad to have the normal Vayne back. Are you hurt?" _'Hurt, huh.'_ He stared blankly at her. _'Now that she mentioned it, my body… feels numb.'_ Vayne was slowly losing his connection to the area.

Something went horribly wrong after that. Jess felt a sensation on the ground. The pink-haired girl jumped in surprise. "Ah! It's shaking…" True to her words, the entire place was on the verge of collapsing. Everything was falling apart, bit by bit.

Roxis scowled. "I really could've done without this." Nikki helped support Vayne. "We need to get out quickly. Can you stand?"

"Yeah…" Vayne tried to do so, despite numbness. He stumbled back down, but the beastgirl didn't notice what he did. "No…" _'I don't have much time left.'_

The blond beastgirl pouted at him, completely frustrated. "Which one is it?"

The silver-haired teen stared at her. "Get going. I need to take care of something first." The pinkette frowned. "What? But…" Their red-haired upperclassman put his hands on his hips like a scolding mother. "You better not be planning on doing something stupid." Knowing Vayne's nature, he most likely will; the others knew that very well.

The silver-haired male knew he could not fool any of them. _'I can only try.'_

"Don't worry. I can't do anything with everyone around," They were about to protest, when they saw the pleading look in his eyes. "…So, _please_." The bluenette swordsman noticed that quarted of the ceiling caved in. "We'll be trapped inside at this rate!"

Vayne sent them one last pleading look. They relented. Flay got up and sighed. "There's no time to argue. Do it fast." Jess still looked uncertain. She spared a glance to him one more time. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" _'No, I won't be alright. At least, not in the way you're expecting. I'll be fine once everything's over and you guys are outta here.'_

"Yeah…" He gave her a weak smile when he lied. That was enough to reassure her.

Nikki had a warning tone in her voice. "Okay. We'll head back now, but—" Roxis cut her off mid-sentence, glaring at him. "We'll be waiting for you. You better come back!" They all ran out.

_'I'm sorry, Roxis. I won't be able to do so.'_

When he was sure they were gone from sight, Vayne knelt on the ground; feeling faint. "Phew… ow…" He sensed his other half's presence again. The teen spoke out in his mind. _"Pretty tough, aren't you? But, you can barely stand."_

"Yeah, but… I didn't hurt them…"

"I thought it was impossible to stop our power," His other half stared down. "Change of heart at the last minute? That's playing dirty."

Vayne mirrored his look, holding his side which was bleeding profusely. "The only reason I wanted to disappear… was so I couldn't hurt anyone…" He felt a tear drop down from his face. "But I nearly hurt the ones I care for the most…" The silveret raised his head. "Now I can wish from the bottom of my heart. With this space, I wish to—"

"You don't have to say it. I already know." He blinked. _'Of course, we are one and the same.'_ "All you need to do is wish. You have the power to make it come true." The counterpart furrowed his eyebrows. "Though, there isn't much of it left."

Vayne gave him an apologetic smile. "That's alright. This is the last time, anyway." The smile faded away. "…Sorry." His doppelganger gave him a heartwarming grin. "It's kinda strange getting an apology from myself. Well, it's time."

The silver-haired male felt a burning sensation as his powers were pushed to the limit. He dropped to the ground, clutching his chest as pain wrecked his petite frame. He gasped from the unbearable feeling that was pulling on his insides.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Isolde saw the Heart's Prison fell apart.

"It's falling apart… on its own? Impossible… I didn't do anything…" _'What did that Mana do this time?'_

* * *

From just outside the sight, everyone panted as they completely exited the premises. Flay crossed his arms. "Everyone make it?"

Pamela counted them. "One, two, three… I think so."

Jess nodded. "Now we just wait for Vayne." Their lowerclassman noticed something strange. "But, it appears…" Anna's voice died down, afraid of what her friend did. She just couldn't accept it.

Flay gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "That idiot! Could he—"

* * *

Vayne was completely numb, this time. He could not move even a finger. "I hope… they made it…" He tried to call out to his other self. _'I wonder… did they get out safely?' _"Hey…" Then he realized what he had done. "That's right… he's gone… he returned to me…" _'There's no way to confirm it. I can only hope.'_

A soft sound echoed in the area. "Meow…" A familiar black cat came, without any worries that he would be trapped in there along with his master.

"Sulpher, why?" He exclaimed in shock. "You have to get outta here…" _'It's too late for me to follow them, please go now.'_ The black feline remained stubborn, refusing to back down. "Meow. Mew."

Vayne had a frustrated look on his face. "I don't know what you're saying… I just… can't understand you anymore…" Tears fell from his eyes. Even though he knew this would happen, it was still sad; not being able to communicate with his best friend. It just meant that their bond was now gone.

"Meow…" Sulpher pawed on his face gently and nuzzled his neck. The teen slowly closed his eyes. "Sulpher, I'm sorry."

"Mew." Vayne had a smile on his face. "But… thanks." _'For staying with me 'til the end.'_ The loyal animal laid down beside him. The silveret remembered the promises he made to his friends.

_'Jess, I'm sorry I won't be able to find a cure for you; but with so many talented alchemists out there, I'm sure you'll be able to treat your disease.' _Dulling eyes stared as a huge rock fell in front of him. _'Nikki, you're a wonderful girl; talented and caring. I'm very certain that you'll find true love.'_

_'Flay, please don't cause any trouble because of your boredom. I know you want to help people with the Hero of Justice stuff, but you need to tone it down a bit.'_

Vayne saw his reflection on a shard-like rock on the ground. He was really beat up. Then the male remembered what Roxis wanted. _'I'm sorry I had to die. I knew you wanted to defeat and surpass me sometime in the future.'_

His thoughts wandered to the ghost girl when he felt a cold sensation on his skin, contradicting the burning one in his chest. _'Pamela, I sincerely wish that you'll find whatever that chained you to Al-Revis. Even if it takes you a long time, I'm sure you'll enjoy haunting the future students.'_

_'Anna, with your potential, you'll have no problem becoming a great swordsman and a good alchemist. Though you might try to reconsider controlling your wild imagination.' _Vayne thought of his last friend.

_'And Muppy, your ship will be fixed in no time. I already figured out how to do it; I had the ingredients and tools prepared. I'm sure the others are bound to find it in my room.'_

Lifeless eyes closed completely as a bright glow covered his form, encasing him in his eternal prison along with his trusty cat.

_'Farewell, everyone. I can only hope that you'll forgive me for this.'_

* * *

Rays of light came out of the premises. An explosion occurred and everyone had to shield their faces. Smoke covered the entire Campus Grounds.

"Vayne…?" Jess choked out, sobbing hard. Nikki and Anna broke down with her. Pamela had a miserable look on her face. For the first time in decades, she felt a great load of sadness in her. Their red-haired leader punched the wall. "Dammit!"

Roxis and Muppy stared at the smoke, noticing the lack of a huge structure on the grounds.

When it cleared, what they saw made them gasp and cry even more. Crystal shards were scattered everywhere. A hazy, white aura-like mist emanated from them and replaced the smog. From the distance, something caught Muppy's eye.

He went down from his pod and removed the shards that wer e in the way. The pink alien frowned sadly when he took a hold of it. "Vayne, you—" A wave of regret washed over him.

All that was left was a ragged collar.

* * *

After the entire ordeal, the gang wasn't the same anymore.

Jess didn't stop crying, and locked herself up in her room. Nikki ceased being cheery and became a sloppy mess. Flay became a bigger troublemaker and has been more ill-tempered. Pamela haunts the Research Center like a vengeful spirit, letting anyone in and no one out. Roxis skipped all of his classes and nobody caught sight of him. Anna turned rogue and joined the delinquents, rebelling against the school for dishonoring her friend's death. Muppy suddenly disappeared.

Zeppel's smiles turned fake and there were rumors of him grieving for his student. Isolde was still her usual cold and stoic self, but there was a hint of guilt in her actions whenever Vayne was mentioned. Both the principal and vice-principal, Bernard Tieck and Ernentraud Karnap respectively, took responsibility for the mass outrage that occurred. Human or not, the silver-haired boy was still a part of the Al-Revis student body.

A week had passed and the Al-Revis Academy had a gloomy air about, as if Vayne's sacrifice took everyone's happiness. Seeing the devastated state of their school, the staff finally approved the request of giving the Mana, Vayne Aurelius, a proper funeral.

His friends pulled together during this event. The school did everything they can to find the silveret's body, only to fail. A tombstone with his name was created and placed in the Campus Grounds as a tribute. The collar was buried, in exchange of the lack of body.

The entire student body, as well as the faculty, all swore to never let a word of the phenomenon leak out.

Since then, their moods and performances have been improving. From an outsider's point of view, everyone was finally okay and they've recovered from the shocking turn of events. However, no one can completely erase the scar that was deeply etched into their hearts.

Time flew by very fast, and it was finally their graduation day.

Each one of them silently vowed to carry on Vayne's dream: to become a successful alchemist.

All thought that the whole Mana fiasco was the last crisis that would occur in a long time.

…and the next fifteen years passed in a flash.

* * *

Everything settled down once they defeated the blond-haired jerk they called Light Mana. The group was a week away from graduation, and all were given their well-deserved rest after the massive panic.c

Raze sighed as he heard continuous knocks on his door. The blue-haired male tried to ignore it, but the person on the other side was very persistent.

"Raze, come play with me!" A loud, annoying voice called out to him. He placed a hand on his temple and massaged it. He groaned out loud. _'Why did that girl have to be so loud?'_ The male buried his face in his arms and tried to suppress the headache that was slowly coming to him.

"I know you're there, come on out now and let's go play!"

New voices were heard and replied to the girl's statement. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave him alone and give him some rest."

"Now, now. Lily-sama, there's no need to be so harsh on Et as well."

"Puninii!"

_'Oh, it's Lily, Whim, and Puniyo.'_

"I know," Lily sighed. A bell rang all through out the entire school. The blonde knocked hard on the door. "Raze, break is over! It's time for you to head for class!" The bluenet sighed and stood up from his spot, opening the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go."

* * *

An older Flay came inside, a slightly grim look on his face. He really didn't want to think about it, but he was supposed to teach it as part of the curriculum. The red-haired man put up a front to not make the students worry with his sudden change in attitude.

"Okay!" He slammed his hands on the table. "First of all, I congratulate everyone that they have made it to graduation!" They all clapped and whooped in delight, some even wolf-whistled and yelled joyfully.

"However," A smirk settled on his lips. "you will have to do one more assignment before you can proceed to the big day." Everyone groaned.

A girl shouted, "What?! I thought it was over!"

"You're going to learn about Alchemy History," A lot of the students groaned for the second time. One even dared to complain out loud. "Why do we need to know about it? Isn't this Combat class?" The redhead sighed inwardly. _'Even if I'm the VP, the council already made sure that everyone will know about the original Al-Revis.'_

"You guys will be going to the original Al-Revis Academy," He roared. "You'll have to reach the deepest part of the ruins and gather some items. It's also undeniably passed the Combat class objectives, because there are a lot of strong monsters who took residence in my alma mater." He laughed out loud. "Remember that I will know who decide to skip this uber dangerous assignment. Dismissed!"

The redhead left the room, reminiscing about his old friend who lost his life there.

The students took no notice of the missing 'Flay'-ness of the exit, except for two. Raze and Et shared a look. "Flay-san's out of character today, isn't he?" The pinkette commented.

He nodded. "There's something wrong, I just know it; but it's none of my business."

Yun approached them, "It's time for us to pick up the mistress." The trio caught sight of Pepperoni walking outside. They were a bit surprised that Goto wasn't with him. Et was the one who asked the question.

"Hey, Pepperoni. Where's Goto?"

"Ah, he already went to the Miss's classroom to call them and get the assignment over with."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another classroom…

The students were also given the exact same assignment by one Tony Eisler. Whim hummed to herself as Lily gave her an odd look. "What are you so happy about?"

The maid smiled at her master. "Well, it's been years since I've been to the old Al-Revis. Thinking about it brings back so many memories!"

"Is that so? What was the old school like?" A voice said. The two turned around and saw Ulrika, Chloe, Uryu, and Enna approaching. The glasses-wearing brunette was the one who asked the question. The blue-haired Mana happily supplied the answer.

"Oh, I had so much fun with my last contractor, Lily-sama's father! Our homeroom teacher was the principal's classmate, Isolde Schelling-san. She was strict, but also nice like Zeppel-san," Whim tapped her chin in thought. "There was also summer break, where the school mascot would scare everyone out of their wits."

Ulrika was confused. "Why would the mascot be scaring the students?"

The bluenette giggled. "Our mascot was a ghost girl named Pamela." Everyone paled at that. A ghost for a mascot? Good thing they were not around back then.

Then, a sudden memory popped up in her mind. "Tony-san and Flay-san were also there, and they've been rivals since that time. They were always at each other's throats, and were Master's classmates. But most of all," A red bloomed over her cheeks. "_he_ was there, too." Her blonde charge's eyes gleamed mischievously. She knows who her maid was talking about.

"Puni! Puninii…?" Puniyo came out of nowhere and started to pull on Whim's dress. Jiro translated her speech. "Puniyo is curious about 'he'." The maid covered her face in embarrassment when she heard those words. The blue-haired Mana clicked her tongue in annoyance. Why did she even blurt it out? _'Curse my big mouth!'_

"She's talking about a guy named Vayne, right?" The mistress turned to her with a wide smirk on her face. _'Payback time.'_ Her servant caught sight of it and frowned inwardly. _'She's totally getting back at me!'_

That got the other blonde's attention. "Ooh, ooh! Is this guy Whim's first love or something?" Uryu, who was floating beside her, cheered. "Wimu… uhh… Vain, ra… bu?" Ulrika smiled and hugged her Mana. "Aww, you spoke their names. That's a great improvement!"

Everyone ganged up on the bluenette, each one with gleams in their eyes. "Tell us more about your crush." It seems that Chloe, like Ulrika, was also into things such as this.

"Punii (That's right)!" Lily laughed a bit, but it could also be considered as an evil cackle. Goto, who was simply listening outside of the room, had fire in his eyes. _'I will defeat this person's record and become the best heartrob of all time!'_

At the side, Enna watched them; slightly frustrated. "What about the assignment?"

* * *

A voice echoed inside the darkness. "I sense someone approaching, there are more than one of them… who are they?"

"Probably alchemists. Nobody can ever enter this place but them."

The voice hummed, contemplating the idea. "I see… it looks like my nap will be over soon."

"Mine, as well."

* * *

Sometime later, the two groups found themselves deep in the ruins which was once the original Al-Revis Academy. They actually ran to each other on higher ground and just decided to team up because of the monsters' level of difficulty.

"I wonder what this place is," Lily commented. Whim answered for her. "This, Lily-sama, is the Campus Dungeon. Naughty rule breakers and invading monsters were kept here for punishment."

Et fidgeted in fear of the punishment. "W-Why would the school punish students for breaking the rules? Isn't it kind of overboard?" The maid had a dark smile. "Only those who broke the capital rules of Al-Revis were sent here, like letting dangerous monsters on campus." The pinkette backed away from the intimidating Mana. "S-Scary!"

The Puni brothers laughed as they reminisced the times they terrorized the original school. "Oh, I remember the times when we were locked up in here repeatedly since we loved to make a mess in the Resource Center," Taro commented.

Both workshop teams looked at the trio.

"You guys were troublemakers?" Ulrika gasped.

"Nah," Kichi replied. "We just played in the archives along with Pamela-san. However, because she joined a workshop back then, we've been bored; and decided to mess up the book order to get her attention, which led to trouble."

Whim blinked. "So you were the ones that Vayne-san and the others defeated to get some peace and quiet in the library again?" The Puni brothers laughed. "It was all fun and games, that's why were just locked up in the dungeon instead of being turned into Puni Gummi like the others."

Raze furrowed his eyebrows, quite puzzled. "Who's Vayne?" He never heard Whim talk about that person before, making him extremely curious. A deep red blush appeared on her cheeks. "I… u-uh—" The maid fidgeted. "L-Let's just go in and finish the assignment!" She ran further into the dungeon. The blue-haired male looked at his employer with a questioning stare. Lily simply grinned slyly.

Yun and Pepperoni frowned

Enna scanned their surroundings and saw a dead end. "Guys, looks like it's end of the road for us." His sister frowned and whined. "H-Huh? But Flay-san told us to find items and I don't see anyth—" The blue-haired kid walked towards the wall and knelt on the ground. He caught sight of a ragged cloth— _'A collar?'_ He picked it up and showed it to his companions. Raze took it from him.

Yun crossed his arms. "What would a collar be doing in a place like this?" Goto smiled slyly. "Ah, I remember the times when one of my lovers wore a collar. It was so arousing, we ended up doing—" The self-proclaimed fairy covered his mouth forcefully.

"Don't go telling stories like that!"

Everyone had sweatdrops on their heads. However, Et, Puniyo, and Ulrika had a clueless expression on their faces. The blond-haired female blinked repeatedly. "I don't get it."

Chloe sighed, "It's better off without you knowing." Seeing her eyes and glasses glisten dangerously, Ulrika backed down. Raze furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the accessory. The collar wasn't anything special, except for the gem pendant hanging from the old cotton. Lily took a peek at it. "Well, that's one beautiful stone," _'If Raze were ever to give me an engagement ring, I would want the stone to be just like it.'_

Her servant flipped the pendant and read the words engraved on gold. "Sulpher," He read aloud. That caught the maid's attention. Whim's smile was shaking a bit, in worry and fear. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch it."

The male showed her the words. "It says 'Sulpher'," He scratched his head. "I don't get it either." The bluenette nabbed the collar, surprising him. Her master yelped in shock, "Whim, why did you do that? It wasn't very nice, especially since you did it to my…" She then saw the sad smile on her face.

"This belongs to Sulpher, a Mana who took form of a cat," She explained. "I've heard rumors, but I didn't think they were true."

"What do you mean?" Enna asked. Whim sighed. "Remember what I told you about Vayne?" The boy, Goto, and the girls except Et nodded; while the rest of them had no idea what she was talking about. "He was a year younger than Master. A few weeks before their graduation, I heard that something bad happened," Her expression darkened. "Vayne and Sulpher died, while the school made a grave for them on campus as tribute."

Puniyo gasped loudly, "P-Puni…? Puninii!" Jiro did his job. "My sister is very surprised to hear this 'Vayne' person was dead."

"Yes, he's been dead for fifteen years."

"So you've been fantasizing about a guy who's been dead for almost two decades?" Ulrika blurted out. Whim blushed in embarrassment, especially when those who were absent at the time looked at her with curious eyes. "U-Ulrika-san, it's just a harmless puppy love!"

Et cooed. "Aww, I never knew Whim had a crush~!"

Raze massaged his forehead, fighting off the headache that was coming. "Let's just do the assignment and get this over with." He took a step forward, and felt that he stepped on something that _moved_. He knelt down and brushed away the dirt. His eyes widened at the sight of a tombstone.

"Guys? I think you should see this." Everyone stared at the marble stone. On it was the name of the person they were talking about. Raze read the words. "Here lies Vayne Aurelius, a good lad, a diligent student, and a dear friend." The ground started to shake.

Everyone looked around, startled. Et shivered and grabbed onto Enna's shoulders. "W-W-What was t-that?" Her brother was panicking. "I don't know!"

The entrance was suddenly blocked by a huge boulder, and the dead end collapsed; revealing a new path further in. Pepperoni frowned but continued onward. "We have no other choice but to go inside."

The white animal-thing nodded at him. "Yeah. Maybe we can find another exit somewhere within."

The group walked further down the path.

* * *

"Another dead end again. What're we going to do now?" Goto asked. No one had any idea. The Fire Mana gaped when he saw something in the distance.

_'Are those—'_

There were tons of crystals. He ran towards them and peered inside, gawking at what he saw. _'I knew it. They are Mana crystals.'_

"Puni?" Jiro did his job again. "Puniyo wanted to know what you saw, Yun-san."

"These crystals… have Mana trapped inside them." The bluenette maid and the furry animal approached the other formations and felt a wave of sadness wash over them. Lily frowned. "Why would they be inside the rocks?"

Enna explained. "I heard of these before. They said that during the old times, Mana were experimented on. The unsuccessful and hazardous ones were encased in their eternal prison so that they wouldn't wreck havoc."

Ulrika was upset. "That's cruel of them!" Et nodded in agreement.

Raze sighed. "It's not like we can do anything about it. Besides, it was during the old times. No Mana have been experimented today." As they continued to chat, the resident incantation-lover roamed around.

Many alchemic circles and symbols were on the ceilings and the sides. Chloe, mesmerized by the new scenery, unknowingly bumped into a huge crystal. "Oof!"

Rubbing her face a bit, she glanced at it and observed the Mana. It was unlike the others, and had the biggest glass-like prison of all. She briefly glanced at her companions, and saw the collar that the blue-haired male was holding. The pendant was glowing faintly. The glasses-wearing girl called out to him. "Raze."

"Hm?"

"Come here for a sec. I want to test something out." Seeing that she did not had her spellbook out, it meant that he was not going to be a guinea pig for any incantation. The alchemic warrior did as told.

"What is it?" The others watched with curious eyes.

"Hold out the collar to this crystal. It seems to be reacting to it." Raze held out the collar, and a bright light came out of the pendant; blinding them in a moment. The huge crystal started to crack and rays came out from inside. After a while, the structure completely eroded and was consumed by the light. When the flash died down, all they saw was a silver-haired teen lying on the floor; along with a black cat.

The silveret's hand twitched before gaining consciousness. He sat up slowly, yawning and stretching as if he was awoken from his sleep. The teen opened his eyes and revealed sapphire blue orbs. His gaze landed at Raze, who was in front of him.

For a split-second, the collar was now on the stranger's hand and he was fastening it on the cat's neck. The teen stood up, knees buckling slightly from lack of use for being trapped. He had a defensive stance on, staring warily at them.

"H-Hello," His voice was hoarse, and his demeanor shy. "Um, who are you?"

"We should be asking you that," Raze commented. Whim stepped forward, and the male's eyes gleamed in recognition when he saw her.

"Oh… um, it's nice to see you, Whim-san." She blushed brightly, but he didn't notice. "Hi, Vayne. It's been a while."

Everyone stared back and forth between the two of them, shrieking in confusion.

"EH!"

* * *

**Okay, about the VaynexWhim thing, it was just a fangirl theory. Vayne's nice, talented, and handsome… so I figured out maybe he has a lot of closet fangirls like Nikki had fanboys.**

**Haha, my fave character's back to take over MK universe. I'm sad that Vayne and the others didn't appear in MK2, but at least Flay, Tony, and Zeppel were there.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


	2. Atelier Pamela: Circle of Life

**VERY IMPORTANT TO READ!**

**Et:** This is Et…

**Puniyo: **Punii Puniyo (and Puniyo's)…

**Et & Puniyo:** Q & A Corner/Puni~!

**Et: **Okay, we've received many questions about the previous story. _*reads paper* _"Some details are still a mystery because it's only the first chapter." _*claps excitedly*_ Ooh, a mystery. How exciting!

**Puniyo:** P-u-n-i (I-love-mysteries)!

**Et:** The following questions are from Yami no Majou077. _*pulls out a card*_ "How old is Lily's father? In MK2 Lily is 18 if I am right. So how suppose her father studied at Al-Revis 15 years ago?"

**Puniyo:** Puni (Right). _*nods understandingly and crosses her arms*_ Puninii puni pu (That's why we call on our special guest, Lily-san)!

_**A red curtain unfolds and reveals the blond-haired girl.**_

**Lily: **Better make this quick or else. You're interrupting my time with— _*blushes* _N-Nevermind!

**Et:** _*giggles* _We just want to know how your 18 when your father was a student in Al-Revis 15 years ago. _*turns to the screen* _By the way, Lily's age is probably 17-18; according to the official MK2 website and other sources.

**Lily:** Well, my father was Tony-san and Flay-san's classmate back then. He was 18 years old, I was 2. In royal and noble families, the heir is usually to be wed at the age of 16. My parents followed the tradition and had me right after their marriage.

**Puniyo: **Puni. _*stares at the corner*_

**Et & Lily: **_*does the same*_

_**A blue-colored Puni appears. Puniyo immediately rides on him.**_

**Jiro: **Phew, sorry I'm late._ *pants* _Anyway, my sister said that you didn't really answer the question Lily-san.

**Et:** That is true. I've heard of a girl from an eastern noble family who enrolled in the Academy at age 12 just to follow tradition.

**Lily:** My dad was supposed to do the same, but was undecided on becoming an alchemist in his younger days.

**Puniyo: **_*nods sagely*_ Puni (I see). _*steps down from her genuine Puni cushion*_

_**Jiro notices the strange gleam in Lily's eyes. He backs away a bit.**_

**Lily:** _*stares at Jiro, a blush forming on her face* _Oh, a Puni… _*she creeps toward the other*_

**Jiro: **W-Well, I'll be t-taking my leave n-now._ *ran away*_

**Lily: **_*gasps* _W-Wait, just let me cuddle you a bit! _*chases Jiro*_

**Et:** _*laughs in the background as the two had a wild mouse chase*_ There're two more questions before the Q & A is over_. *pulls another card*_ "Who are you going to pair up? And other characters in MK will show up or not?" _*turns to the screen*_ You'll see a lot of me, definitely! Puniyo, can you show them the author's message?

**Puniyo:** _*showed a piece of paper on the screen*_

_**If I were to continue the story, probably no pairings or there will be a JessVayneNikki, RoxisPamela, FlayAnna, TonyRenee, RazeUlrika (with Lily & Et as love rivals because of canon), with a tiny chance for EnnaPuniyo and YunWhim. —Flonne.**_

**Et:** That's it for today! Everyone, please send in your questions if there are confusing parts of the plot. Anyone who wants to adopt the story, PM our author! _*claps*_

**Puniyo:** Puni puninii pupuni (Grammatical and typographical mistakes for Story # 1 have been corrected). _*waves goodbye*_ Puni (See ya)!

**I hope that clears the confusion as well as entertain you enough before proceeding to story # 2.**

**A response to **SchwarzWeiss ZwillingsMonde**: **Really? I didn't know. I just started to read MK fics recently and I haven't finished the entire fandom. I'm also not yet done with reading the crossover section for this.

**This plot has NO OCs whatsoever. The names will also be altered slightly, or I'll use the Japanese version for the sake of the story. Will keep using Japanese honorifics. Beware of extreme OOC-ness.**

**A little request:**Can someone send me the list of teachers and the significant NPCs of MK2 with description? I need it for future plots. Oh, and which main characters (besides Raze and Et) are part of the Combat Class while who are the others (besides Ulrika, Chloe, and Lily) included in the Alchemy class? Does anyone know who's the VP before Flay?

**M'kay? Thanks.**

* * *

**Atelier Pamela: Circle of Life**

_**Pamela knew she was forgetting something important whenever she interacts with her workshopmates and the faculty. What could be her source of nostalgia? This is the story of how the ghost Pamela Ibis came to be.**_

**Setting:** Pre-MK1. Maybe hundreds of years before.

_**Chapter 1: A Shell of Her Former Self**_

* * *

Pamela smiled brightly as she played with her friends. Though it was fun and all, she could not remove the empty feeling inside of her; making her depressed. She never did like thinking too hard, even when she was still alive.

The ghost girl blinked at the last thought. _'When I was still alive?'_ She had not given it much thought after figuring out she forgot everything that had happened in her life before death. The lilac-haired female sighed and floated away unnoticed; but she had the inkling feeling that Flay saw her.

It has been quite a while since she pondered about her own past. It was like, one day, she didn't remember anything except for her name and abilities. It was only with the help of Aion, the Mana of Life and also her partner (though very ironic for a ghost), that she was able to get by in her new life.

The female spirit is playful and cheery, yet she can be depressing and serious when it comes to her untold life. She always wanted to know who she really was. What was she like? Was she a good student? Who were her friends and family? Somehow, deep down, she felt that kind of attachment to her current workshopmates.

_'Have we met before?' _She wondered, floating unconsciously towards the Resource Center. Pamela stifled a yawn. Contrast to what people think, ghosts need sleep. In order for them to preserve their spiritual energy better, they need to enter a meditative or a completely peaceful state. They usually just take naps during the day (where they can scare less people) and became nocturnal beings.

The girl stretched a bit, setting down her teddy bear on one of the chairs. A flash came from the stuffed animal and out came her Mana.

"Pamela," Aion spoke slowly. "should I make a barrier?" The ghost nodded and went to sleep. The Mana of Life watched her master with melancholic eyes. _'She's depressed again, huh.'_

"It's always like this since you lost your memories," She sighed. "But it'll be too painful for you to remember the past."

* * *

Around the same time, in a different timeline…

"Pamela, wake up!" The lilac-haired girl stretched and scratched her head. "What is it, Aion?" The Mana of Life entered the girl's bedroom. It was messy and full of adorable things, as usual. She shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you that you need to take better care of your room if you want to buy more cute stuff?!"

"B-But," The girl had a teary-eyed expression. "cleaning's boring. And it ain't cute, either."

Aion placed her hand around her hips. "That look won't work on me." The teen's fake tears immediately disappeared. "Boo."

"Seriously, I feel like a mother rather than a Mana around you."

It has been a year since Pamela and Aion met. It was only by chance that the Mana of Life was passing by when the funeral for the girl's parents were held. It was only by chance that Aion saw the heart-breaking scene before her; a child would willingly give up her life to join her parents in death. It was only by chance that she witnessed a person throwing away her precious gift that easily.

No. She would not let it slide. She would not let a child disregard life like that.

And so, both of their lives changed that fateful day.

"Aw, you know you love me Aion." She held out her teddy bear to the Mana. The other raised an eyebrow. "And what am I supposed to do with that?"

"Well, I've heard you're a powerful Mana and all," Pamela stared at the sides, contemplating her words. "and I know you hate too much attention so you can hide in here." She had a sweet smile plastered on her face. Aion felt warmth spread inside her. The Mana had a grateful expression. "Pamela, you—"

"And you'll be extra cute, too!" She commented. Her partner's face fell. _'I should've known better.'_

"So come on," Pamela had an eager face. "Get inside already." Aion had tick mark on her forehead by now.

"What makes you think I'll occupy that stupid bear?"

* * *

"I stand corrected," Aion murmured inside the stuffed animal as Pamela carried her to the classroom. Her partner just had to use the puppy-dog eyes of doom, didn't she? Despite the fact that the Mana can resist her charge's pleas and fake tears, she can't win against _those eyes_.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to use it if you just cooperated." The teen pouted slightly.

"Whatever. Just hurry on to your homeroom class." She smiled and pumped a fist in the air. "Right. Al-Revis, here I come!" Pamela accidentally dropped Aion (teddy bear) and ran away, full of energy. The Mana shook her head before a small smile settled on her lips. _'It's good to see her in high spirits.'_

She floated away and chased her master.

Pamela opened the door with a burst of strength, slamming it to the sides and creating small cracks on the hinges and the wall. Everyone turned to look at the panting girl. Noticing that she caught everyone's attention, she slipped away to the backmost seat in embarrassment. Aion simply floated in unnoticed to her place. _'Oops. First day and I just blew it.'_

The lilac-haired teen noticed that the instructor was already in front, looking bewildered from her previous entrance. Their professor was a young woman with bright pink hair and jade green eyes. She seemed to have recovered quickly from her shock before beaming at all of her students.

"It looks like everyone's finally here!" She clapped her hands a bit at this. "Before we begin, I'd like to greet and congratulate everyone for being here. Not many people get into the school, ya know." She bowed at them.

"I will be your Homeroom teacher for the rest of your stay in Al-Revis Academy. My name is Philomell Hartung," The pinkette tapped her chin a bit in thought. "I guess you can call me Philo-sensei or Philo-san." Everyone was happy about the bubbly and approachable aura of their professor. There was a rumor circulating all around campus about the crazy, happy-go-lucky, and eccentric faculty members.

"I think I like her already."

"I hope we have a good year, teacher!"

"She seems normal enough, compared to the rumors."

"Hn."

However, this happy feeling died down immediately. "I hope you guys continue to flunk and stay here forever so I can have more time to teach you bombs and stuff!" This remark made their faces fell in an instant, making the room enter an awkward silence. Philo scratched her head puzzled, wondering why the students suddenly quieted down. A bright light appeared beside her, revealing a green and white Mana girl. She had feather-like hands and a small form.

"Philo, I really think you shouldn't have said that."

"Oh, come on Silwest. I said the same things to my previous students and they didn't mind."

"That's because you were in the Delinquent Disciplinary department. Of course those kids would like to be taught bombs and dangerous synthesis for the rest of their lives!"

A sharp knock was heard, snapping everyone out of their stupors. Before any of them could react, the door was slammed open yet again. This time, by a beautiful but stern-looking woman with navy blue hair and eyes. She wore a long, teal-colored robe with a fur-covered neckline. Pamela recognized her as the Vice Principal.

"Oh, hey Isolde," The pinkette casually greeted her boss. "That's Isolde-_san_ or Vice Principal to you." She gave her a suspicious glance. "You're not telling them anything traumatic now, right Hartung? You know the consequences for it."

"R-Right," Philo scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Isolde's eyes narrowed. "You're off the hook… for now. We'll have a little chat over tea later." And the second most powerful and influential person in the Academy was gone. The pink-haired professor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew, and here I thought I was going to be scolded for the entire period. _At least I didn't get suspended from work like last time_." The students at the front pretended they didn't hear the last part she whispered.

"Okay, I would like to know all of your names. Starting with," Philo's eyes scanned the room before her gaze settled on a brown-haired male wearing glasses. He seemed skittish and overly timid, though Pamela found his mannerism (twiddling thumbs) kinda cute. "you."

* * *

After the introductions, Philo started the lesson-proper for the class. Throughout the entire discussion, Pamela found herself amused by her Homeroom teacher. From what she learned today, Philo-sensei was 29 years old, had a penchant for bombs and anything that will explode, and was also a bit of an airhead.

Some people also caught her attention, like the brunet guy from before. He was currently nibbling gently on his pencil as he read his notes. Unlike most glasses-wearing people, he didn't look nerdy at all. His tamed hair looked silky and the girl wondered if he would look good with a ribbon on his head.

The lavender-haired girl decided to talk to him. "Hi, I'm Pamela Ibis. What's your name?" The guy was a bit startled from her appearance and blushed slightly when he saw her face. "O-Oh, I'm B-Bernhart Tieck. Nice to meet you, Ibis-san." The girl inspected him interestedly

_'Oooh, I've decided. He's my new favorite!' _Aion noticed the mischievous look her in eyes. The Mana recognized that glint. She knew all too well what usually happens to Pamela's _favorites_.

"Just call me Pamela silly! From now on, we'll be friends!" Bernhart was slightly hesitant to take the hand she set out, but seeing her encouraging smile, he took it and they shook hands.

From the side, a blue-haired male snorted softly and rolled his eyes. _'Typical girls,'_ He thought, walking away from the scene. He went outside of the room, where another bluenette and a blonde girl were waiting for him. The trio walked away, disappearing to another corner.

Meanwhile, a guy with flaming red hair sneered at the people who were standing in the hallway. "Move it!" They were scared away by his bad vibes and he kicked the entrance open, hands in his pockets.

"Whoa, cool your jets." A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes commented.

"Shut up, Lene!"

As she watched him go, Lene crossed her arms. "Hmph, someone's in a really bad mood."

* * *

On their second day of school, Pamela and Bernhart ran into their upperclassmen, the red-haired male with a fiery temper named Toni Aiser along with his best friend (not that he would admit it), a blond-haired girl named Lene Kier.

The duo were actually competing against each other for once.

"Let's make a deal, Toni. Let's split workshops. Whoever recruits more students will have the other as their personal sidekick for the next school years to come." Toni grinned at her.

"Bring it on!"

And so, the pair were trying their hardest to recruit both of them. Pamela and Bernhart felt inclined to join Lene's workshop though. Toni, noticing this, grabbed Bernhart by the scruff of his coat and dragged him away. Of course, Pamela wouldn't let her new favorite get taken away easily so she followed them; leaving Lene all alone in the middle of the workshop corridor.

The redhead pushed the brunet inside his workshop. "Okay, you'll be a member of my place now." The lilac-haired girl pouted angrily at him. "Nu-uh! You can't take _my_ Bernhart." He was her new plaything, for Aion's sake! Can't he get the picture?

However, hearing the word 'my' made the brown-haired male a little flustered. He never knew Pamela was so possessive of him. Did that mean— _'Whoa, hold your horses there. She's probably referring to me as her friend, is all.'_

Their upperclassman simply raised an eyebrow as if she was stupid. "Well, why not just join with him?"

Aion whispered to Pamela. "Nobody's offered you a place in their workshop besides him, so I think you should take it." She murmured her response. "Yeah, it seems fun."

Meanwhile, Bernhart was pleading to every god out there to not make his first school friend agree. For crying out loud, he does not want to join a workshop led by a hot-headed weirdo. _'Please, for the sake of everyone's sanity, don't let her say yes.'_

Unfortunately, Pamela was never completely sane to begin with; since she grew up with a twisted logic and a wild imagination. "Okay!"

The brunet inwardly cried. _'Why, Pamela, why?'_

At the same moment, Lene managed to recruit a blond-haired beastgirl who coincidentally, was Pamela's hometown stardom rival. Along with her was a pink blob thing riding on a metal pod.

Toni and Lene's bet ended in a tie.

This was also the start of Bernhart's forced labor as Pamela's favorite plaything. His extreme doormat-ness didn't help, either.

* * *

The events eventually led to Pamela meeting her rival, Nikka Momo Titil. When the two crossed paths, sparks would appear in their eyes and the two would immediately engaged in a catfight, verbally or not. Their Manas, Aion and Siren (the Mana of Sound), sat on the sidelines along with a confused and hesitant Bernhart.

The brunet was torn between stopping his friend (and crush) from fighting with the furry animal girl and preventing himself from getting caught in the crossfire. In the end, he simply cowered at the side holding onto his partner, Dour (the Wood Mana), who was equally skittish and timid.

They found out that Nikka was actually given an offer for showing alchemic potentials, similar to Pamela. The lilac-haired beauty wouldn't let this fact pass, as usual. _'She can't beat me!'_

When Bernhart asked her why she often picked fights with Nikka, Pamela had only one answer.

"I used to be the most popular girl in town. When she moved in, half of the boys converted into a Nikka fan. I won't let that slide!" The brunet gave up in attempting to placate the two sides.

They were simply hopeless.

* * *

Some time later, their senior dragged in the same blue-haired male from their class. It was Mr. Grouchy-face (as Pamela dubbed him), or commonly referred to as Rozeluxe Aureolus; the adopted son of the school doctor and their Pharmacy instructor, Sulfur Theo Aureolus. His membership made their workshop official.

Toni wanted to name the place as proof of it.

"How about 'Toni Chamber'?"

Pamela shook her head, sneering in disdain. "Ew. That sounds something like a rip-off from Gunnar-sensei, and his ideas aren't original either." She crossed her arms. "I forbid it! It's a tasteless name!"

Roze rolled his eyes. "Who the hell would name their workshop, a cave? It's like, implying we're primitive, or members of an illegal organization." Seeing the surprised flicker in his senior's eyes, the male facepalmed. "Don't tell me you're actually a part of one."

"A part of what?" The other two chorused. The blue-haired teen sighed and remained silent, muttering curses to himself. _'What kind of trouble did I get myself into, again?'_

Bernhart scratched his head. "I have to admit, it sounds… lame and undignified. How about the 'Alchemic Company'?"

"Too formal." Typical Toni.

"Mou, you have no naming sense Bernie." Ouch. It hurts, hearing that from his own crush.

"Bland."

Pamela raised her hand childishly. "Oooh, oooh! How about Cuddle Room?"

"Blegh! Too girly!"

"I have to disagree on this one, too."

"Hate it."

"What's your idea, Roze?" The bluenet remained quiet before snapping his fingers in thought. "How about 'Mana Khemia'?" That got their attention.

"Mana Khemia?" Pamela placed a finger on her bottom lip. "What does that stand for? Why would the atelier be named like that? It does sound cool, though."

"It's short for Mana Alkhemia, or Mana Alchemy. Since we all have Mana," He pointed to Aion, Dour, Toni's Flay (Spirit Mana), and his very own Zuvel (Metal Mana). "and most of our synthesis were made with their help, I just thought it's a fitting name."

"…That's actually not bad," Toni grumbled. Looks like his 'Toni Chamber' wasn't going to exist anytime soon. Pamela squealed. "It sounds kinda cute~! Isn't that right, Ai?" She stared pointedly at her teddy bear-slash-disguised Mana, who nodded.

Though the name has been decided, it seems that their senior isn't going to give up on his 'chamber' that easily. After a few minutes of lecturing them about it, Roze's temper finally flared.

On contrary to his cool and collected father, the normally stoic and uncaring Roze was actually as, if not more, short-tempered as one Toni Aiser. Once, the eldest told (more like demanded) Pamela and Bernhart to follow the fourth member of their atelier around campus.

They saw his bad temper around some girl from Lene's workshop which led to a question in their minds that is completely unrelated to the matter at hand.

_'Do all of the girls from Lene's workshop have blond hair?'_

* * *

His bad temper, matched with extreme sword skills, makes Rozeluxe Aureolus a formidable foe. And this, inevitably, caught an axe-crazy's attention; hence him having a stalker of his own. This person's name was Rewrich Walliac, and he had mad combat abilities as well.

For Rewrich to be able to fight with Roze regularly, he had to join the workshop (Toni's offer). The pale-haired male begrudgingly agreed to the deal. He had no idea what he was getting into.

When Rewrich joined, this made Pamela very upset.

"What's the matter this time?" Aion inquired. The rest of them looked at her quizzically. "W-Well, I'm the only girl in this place. I want female friends too!" They simply remained silent as she ranted on.

"I mean, it's fun having a harem of my own," Making all the boys choke on his own saliva. Only one thought passed through their minds.

_'HAREM?!'_

Except Bernhart. He thought, _'Not more rivals!'_

The lilac-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows and stood her ground, placing her hands on her hips. "From now on, only females are allowed to join this workshop!" Toni protested at once. "What! This isn't your workshop, it's _mine_."

"Guess I'll just have to quit, and join Lene's," Pamela had the fake teary-eyed expression again. "because it seems that only boys are allowed here." Bernhart felt guilty because of this. His hands clenched.

"I-I'll go with you. You're my first friend, and the reason why I joined. If you're not staying, then I'm leaving."

This reduced them to three.

Raze sighed. "I don't want to be left here with Axe-Crazy and Battle-Maniac. I'm gonna go to my employer's workshop."

Two to go.

Rewrich frowned. "Deal's off. I can't fight Roze a lot more if he's not around. I'll go, too."

One was left.

The red-haired upperclassman gritted his teeth. "Fine, fine! Only girls can join the atelier," He pointed to the lone girl of the workshop. "Happy now?" Her face immediately brightened, and the blue-haired male had to facepalm. _'It was totally fake.'_

"Yay! You're the best, Toni. I knew you'd see it my way." The sweet yet manipulative smile was plastered on her face again. All of a sudden, a blue mop of hair poked through the entrance. It belonged to a girl slightly taller than Pamela. She wore a black beret, a furry tube dress, and a pair of knee-high boots. There was a bow and a bag of arrows strapped to her back.

Axe-Crazy went into hiding.

"Um, is Rewrich here?"

Pamela clasped her hands in glee. "Ooh, welcome, welcome! I'm _so_ glad you came!" She approached the bewildered girl. "It's official. You are now a member of this workshop!"

She was shocked. "Since when?"

"Since you stepped inside this room."

Aion sighed in exasperation, turning to look at Bernhart who had a dreamy expression as he stared at Pamela. The Mana of Life shook her head. _'And after everything that Pamela pushed onto him, he's still hopelessly in love with her.'_

* * *

A black-haired busty teenage girl who wore a long black-colored lab coat stared at the entrance of Al-Revis Academy. She held on to her bag as she walked towards the main building.

"Al-Revis Academy… it'll be fun."

A beastman approached her. He had flat black hair, midnight black cat ears sitting atop of his head, and a slick black tail swished behind him as he moved. His piercing golden feline eyes assessed her. He stepped aside, walking beside her now.

A smirk crept on his face. "This school should be more interesting with you around." His companion, a male Mana with silver hair and blue eyes, watched them warily; not liking whatever the pair could do together. His master turned to glance at him for a split second. "Don't worry too much, Vain."

"That's right, Vain-san. Don't worry." The female had an evil smile on her face as she faced the teacher.

"You won't regret this, Sulfur-sensei."

* * *

**And I'll cut it here. —_—"**

**Whew, my brain was squeezed with this one. Anyways, if I were ever to continue this plot, it will only have a maximum of 7 chapters. Why?**

This one chapter = several chapters in the game (based on the number of characters that joined the workshop/party)

**My title ideas:**

2. A Calm before the Storm

3. A Shadow behind the Doubts

4. A Manifestation of Evil

5. A Ghost of the Past

6. A Promise to be Kept

7. A Hope for the Future

**There are reasons for the names. PM me if anyone is interested, I'll even give you a background of what I thought could happen so whoever adopts this will have less writer's block.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
